The present invention relates generally to image processing and, more particularly, to a system and method for parallel rendering of images.
As graphics applications, for example image rendering applications, become more complex, more powerful computer systems are needed to compute these applications.
Generally, an image processing device, for example a computer system, is connected to a display module, for example a cathode-ray tube (CRT) or an image projector, and displays an image on the display module after processing the image rendering application. However, processing of a complex image rendering application with a single computer system is generally slower and achieves a lower degree of visual resolution.
As a result, clusters of personal computers have become increasingly popular as cost-effective platforms for such supercomputer-class applications. Given continuous performance improvements in graphics accelerators, clusters of personal computers are similarly attractive for complex graphics applications.
However, previous attempts use clusters of personal computers lacked arbitrary scalability in both the number of computer systems and the number of display modules supported and failed to allow any pixel data generated from any computer system to be dynamically mapped to any location of any display module.